Will of the Willow  RW
by SerubiApple
Summary: REWRITE! Willow is an average witch when she is befriended by Draco Malfoy. This is JK Rowling's genius story from a different perspective. Follow Willow and Draco through life, love, and danger.
1. Left Alone

CHAPTER 1

**Okay, this is the Rewrite of Will of the Willow. After a while I will take the other one down. I was going to wait until I had more chapters done before I posted, but I decided that maybe reviews would egg me to continue this story so I don't get discouraged. To those who were reading it before, sorry! I hope you'll like this version better. And to new readers, I hope you like this story, because I put my heart into it, and I am determined to complete it. I hope my writing has improved =) Enjoy!**

_This song's for everyone like me_

_Everyone not afraid to stand alone_

_And lonely_

_Can you identify with me?_

_-Everyone Like Me by Thousand Foot Krutch_

First impressions are strange things. Sometimes they're right, and sometimes they're terribly wrong. Most of the time, however, your first impression is somewhere in between right and wrong. I've learned that if you truly wish to find the value of a friend, you must stick with him through everything life throws your way.

Now, my first impression of a certain blonde-haired boy-no, wizard- was that he was the most intolerable, self absorbed, entitled git I had ever laid eyes on. Draco Malfoy was a rude, pushy, spoiled brat who was way too used to getting everything he wanted. And I wasn't wrong in my assumption. Not entirely, anyway. But as we grew older, his true colours started to shine.

It's so strange how deceiving first impressions can be. Someone that you would never think could make an impact on your life somehow ends up being your life.

My first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was pretty uneventful. Well, as uneventful as attending a wizarding school can be. I am also comparing it to the next six years, and it pales in comparison in the field of eventfulness. What I will remember most about my first year is sitting in my tiny little room at the orphanage I grew up in with Albus Dumbledore as he explained to me that I was a witch. I will never forget Dumbledore… He was a great wizard, and an even greater man.

My first year at school was spent mainly attempting to come to terms with my new life, avoiding Slytherins, and stalking Harry Potter and his friends. I was so certain that if one of them just took the time to notice me, I could be their friend, too.

Naturally, that never happened. They were in Gryffindor, and I was in Hufflepuff. Besides having a couple of classes together, I didn't see them much. Also, I was painfully shy. Every time someone spoke to me, I mumbled a reply and then blushed like crazy. I didn't make a single friend that year. Not one. I was terribly lonely.

Although I didn't see much of the "Golden Trio," as they were soon nicknamed, I did see a bit of Draco Malfoy. I kept bumping into him. I didn't give it much thought, however, because the Hufflepuff common room was in the basement, and not far from the Slytherin common room which resided in the dungeons; bumping into Slytherins was to be expected. Most Slytherins just sneered at the Hufflepuffs, and the first years learned to just ignore them like the older students did. It wasn't until the following summer that Draco Malfoy would completely invade my life and change it. However, if it was changed for good or bad is up for debate.

My story really starts the day before I was to get on the Hogwarts Express and start my second year. I was in Diagon Alley buying my school supplies. The majority of the books on the list were by a wizard named Gilderoy Lockhart, and they were bloody expensive. I about cried when I handed over almost all of my remaining funds. It left me with just enough money to buy something sweet to munch on. That was the last of the money my mother left me when I was abandoned at the front step of the orphanage. The only reason the headmistress didn't take it all was because she had thought it was fake, considering she had never seen wizard's money before.

I let out a loud sigh, realizing I would need a job to pay for next year's supplies. I could get a job that day and promise to work holidays, or I could wait until the next summer to hunt for a job. Not one to procrastinate, I asked around Diagon Alley for a job, but no one wanted to hire an eleven-year-old. The last rejection brought me to Gringotts Bank where I decided to rest. I slumped on the steps with my face in my hands and groaned. I looked up and a sign leading to a dark alley caught my eye… It intersected Diagon Alley and a dark feeling crept from it like tendrils of smoke. I couldn't look away, somehow drawn to the dark street by an invisible force.

"Knockturn Alley?" I muttered to myself. I had never noticed it before. The wood of the sign was old and splintered, and the paint was faded and peeling, making the words barely legible.

Curious, I stood up on tired legs and wandered in. For everything that Diagon Alley was, Knockturn Alley was the opposite. It was dark, damp, empty. Chills ran down my spine. I looked back at Diagon alley, trying to make a decision. The light from the street shone like a beacon of hope, begging me to turn back.

But something was pulling me down the dark path instead. I turned back around and walked into Knockturn Alley with unsure steps, feeling as if I was somehow sealing my fate.


	2. With Empty Hands

CHAPTER 2

_This __world __may __have __failed __you_

_It __doesn't __give __the __reason __why_

_You __could __have __chosen_

_A __different __path_

_-Angels __by __Within __Temptation_

I wandered through Knockturn Alley with my head down and my arms folded tightly against my chest. There were shady looking shops advertising products obviously associated with the dark arts. Most of them I passed hastily, not daring to go inside.

Any time I went close to one of the doors of the other shops, the strange tug would appear again, pulling me away until I came to one small shop. It looked old and run down, the sign hanging halfway off its hinges above the door, the paint worn and chipping off. The name of the shop, Borgin & Burke's, was fading into the gray colour of the rest of the sign. The big bay windows looking into the building was covered in dust, grime, and perhaps mold.

I don't know why I felt compelled to enter, but I looked around in disgust when I realized the interior was worse than the outside. Dust, grime, dirt, and even mud covered the floor, walls, and shelves, which held various objects such as blood stained cards, jars of eyes, teeth, and other unknown substances, a crooked hand, and a very pretty, very innocent looking necklace. Of course, when it comes to the dark arts, something that looks innocent could be very deadly. I looked up to find that wicked looking weapons decorated the ceiling, hanging with sharpened edges pointing down.

The front desk was the only clean surface in the whole shop. At the orphanage, keeping the place clean was mainly my job (the headmistress liked using the kids who resided there so she didn't have to hire outside help), and over the years I've developed a slight OCD when it came to dirt. It was hard to resist finding supplies and start cleaning right then and there.

As much as the state of the little shop disgusted me, the insistent pull was gone, and a feeling of belonging settled over me, as if this was where I was _supposed _to be.

On the desk was a little brass bell that was covered in dirt and dust. I was reluctant to touch it, but after silently scolding myself, I rang it, then wiped my hand on my jeans.

I stood there awkwardly for a moment, looking down at my shoes. I needed new shoes… These were worn and had a hole in the left one. Then, the sound of someone's wheezing breath and painful cough startled me from my musings and loud footsteps herald the sound of someone coming up a flight of stairs and into view.

"I'm comin," a man's voice wheezed, "hold yer hippogriffs."

A tall, gangly old man wearing rust coloured robes came stumbling up the stairs, breathing hard. He had short, thinning gray hair with beady black eyes, a crooked nose, and gray stubble on his chin.

"Yes?" he asked sharply, eying my appearance. "What do yeh want?"

"Um…" I stammered. I froze, unsure what to say. Then, unthinking, I blurted out, "I need a job!" I suddenly felt very foolish standing there. Who would hire an orphaned eleven-year-old girl with oversized robes and holy shoes?

"Eh," he thought to himself, rubbing his chin and looking around the ship. "What would you want me ta hire yeh for? You're too young ta be of much magical use."

"But I can clean! And I learn quickly and will do anything you ask me to!" I said, almost begging. I was silently praying he would consider. I needed the money.

He stared at me, brows furrowed as he studied me. The seconds ticked by and I shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

He glanced around the dirty shop once more.

"Well, I'm not as young as I use'ta be… and the place could use some cleaning, I suppose…"

I raised an eyebrow. _Some_ cleaning? He suddenly grabbed a broom and thrust it at me.

"Yeh can begin today. I'll pay yeh two Galleons n' hour, n' I expect yeh ta work on yer holidays," he growled. I grinned and said "thank you" at least three times. He then explained my duties to me. My job was very simple. I was to clean and organize the front lobby, scrubbing everything down and arranging the "merchandise" better. Once I managed that, the shopkeeper, Mr. Burke, would show me how to categorize the stock he had in back, although I wasn't likely to get to that until much later, since it would take several times to completely scrub away all the filth in the lobby.

I was to do all the chores without magic, since I was young and inexperienced. Most of the objects had curses or enchantments on them, he explained, so he generally didn't allow much magic in the shop anyway. Also, he stressed that if I got killed or cursed because I mishandled an object, it was not his fault.

I eagerly got to work sweeping the floors, which took an hour in itself, dusted and polished the shelves, and put the most dangerous items in glass display cases or on high shelves so no one could touch them. Burke had given me special gloves to wear because certain objects couldn't be touched.

The front bay windows were the last on my list because they were massive and held probably several years worth of dirt and grime on them. With a sigh, I started to clean. Almost instantly, the rag I was using became just as dirty as the glass, and with a groan I realized they would be even more work than I thought.

Night soon fell and my arms were becoming quite sore. The bell above the door jingled (I had to just replace the bells, the old ones were unsalvageable and I used the distraction to rest my tired limbs. Draco Malfoy and whom I presumed to be his father stepped inside. They stopped and looked around in mild interest.

"It looks better than yesterday," Draco muttered while Mr. Malfoy raised a blonde eyebrow. After a moment Burke still hadn't arrived, so I mumbled an "excuse me" and went to retrieve him.

"That's a good lass," Burke said, patting my head and turning his attention to our guests. "Hello, Lucius," he greeted smoothly. "I was expectin' ya."

"I have brought several other-" he glanced at me, his eyes narrowing and his lips forming into a sneer in distaste, "-things that I talked to Mr. Borgin about yesterday. Borgin was less than… hospitable. I cant see how you can run a business like this."

I blushed and lowered my eyes from his gaze. What he really meant was he didn't see how someone could run a business without giving him any special treatment. I walked back to my half-finished windows, my head down and continued scrubbing. Draco was wandering around the shop, looking at the new items on display.

"Yes, well, Borgin left yesterday, and will be gone fer several months," Burke explained, "and I apologize fer his rude behaviour."

Mr. Malfoy snorted, less than pleased, but he let the subject drop as they started to do business. They haggled for a long time, and at some point, Draco sat beside me on the window's bench as I worked. He ignored me, so I kept my eyes on my work and refused to look at him.

I was doing well, until he pulled food from his bag and started eating. It smelled like delicious home baked cookies. My mouth watered. I had nothing to eat that day since before lunchtime. Then my stomach growled.

Draco's head snapped to my face and he smirked. "You hungry?" he asked, touching my arm, causing me to look at him. Bright, ice blue eyes froze mine in their sockets, stealing my breath from me. I could only nod, my mouth slightly open. His smirk slid into a cocky grin and he offered me a very yummy looking cookie. I reached for it, and he cruelly pulled it away.

"No, keep working and just open your mouth," he ordered. He wanted to _feed_ me? What was he playing at? I blushed deeper, my face feeling hot, and he chuckled. "You want it or not?"

I licked my lips at opened my mouth, my hands resuming their scrubbing. Draco broke off a piece and pit it in my mouth, his fingers brushing my lips. My face was probably beet red at by this time, but ohhh! They were so good! Probably the best cookies I had ever tasted. Draco continued to feed me like that until his father and Burke were done talking. Mr. Malfoy's back was to us the whole time, so I doubted he saw his son feeding the commoner.

"What's your name?" Draco asked before his father dragged him off.

"Oh, my name is Willow," I replied, almost in a whisper. He didn't offer his name. He knew that I already knew who he was.

"Come, Draco. Our business is done here."

And with that, he was gone, leaving me to ponder his strange behaviour as I finished up the windows. He was such a strange boy… And then I realized that I never thanked him.

Once I was done, Burke had me stay there for the night, saying we would get my things in the morning and he would bring me to the station. I went to bed tired and confused, but happier. I knew that my future would be okay now that I had a job and could provide for myself, and I felt good about that.

However, I would be a while before those ice blue eyes faded completely from my dreams.

**A/N:****I****think****you****guys****will****like****this****chapter****2****better****than****the****original****=3**


	3. Losing You is More Than I Can Stand

CHAPTER 3

_I'll __believe_

_All __your __lies_

_Just __pretend __you __love __me_

_-Anything __For __You __by __Evanescence_

I didn't go back to Borgin & Burke's until the Christmas holidays. I was honestly glad to be going away for break; I didn't have any friends to spend it with, and I didn't like an empty Hogwarts. Nor did I want to go back to the orphanage where I would have to clean anyway, but without pay. Burke wasn't much company, but he was better than no one.

Draco Malfoy, I knew, was staying for the holidays. I didn't know or care why he was staying, but I was glad to get away from his eyes. We hadn't spoken since that day (I still blush when I think about it), but he seemed to notice me when others didn't. He would stare at me and smirk until my face turned red. It was unnerving, to say the least.

Burke had let the shop collect dust in my absence (although, I could hardly blame him since he was probably as old as dirt itself), but the lobby was much easier to clean the second time around. The storage area behind the lobby, the attic, and the basement, however, were cluttered and messy with boxes piled everywhere.

Each box had a label on it marking where it was from and a brief description of the object. Based on this, I first organized everything into three categories: Dangerous, Very dangerous, and Only-buy-this-if-you're-trying-to-kill-someone, and then separated them into three rooms so they wouldn't get mixed up. After that, we decided to go through everything and make an inventory and decide if an object was to go in the lobby for display, or back into storage. The work was time consuming, but not unpleasant.

I stayed in a "spare bedroom," which was actually just the attic. Burke had me clear it out and he bought me furniture from Diagon Alley. All of the pieces were old and well used, but they were in good condition and my bed was soft, so I was happy. I finally had a room all too myself, instead of two or three other kids.

I worked hard through the break, but that was perfectly fine with me. I liked being useful, the pay was good, and Burke wasn't as unpleasant as he wanted people to think. He was pretty laid back and seemed to appreciate my efforts.

I had daydreams about Burke adopting me so I could take care of him and help run the shop. I was growing quite fond of the old man and I was happier than I had been in a long time. I never voiced these thoughts out loud, thinking he would laugh at me and say I was being ridiculous.

I did demand that we have Christmas dinner the proper way with a goose and everything. I even cooked the muggle way, no magic (I didn't tell Burke that I didn't know many household spells, though, so he was impressed), and it wasn't half-bad. I think Burke enjoyed it; he said it had been at least ten years since he'd had a home cooked meal. I also found that I really enjoy cooking, and I couldn't wait to learn how to cook with magic.

The day before I was to leave, Burke and I were sorting old artifacts and categorizing them, much like we did all break. Then, I found a jewelry box with no description and opened it, finding nothing inside but a single bracelet. The box was a dark, pretty ebony wood and was unadorned of any decoration besides a single silver emblem on the top that had an "S" on it, with a matching silver lock and hinges.

The bracelet was beautiful. It was pure sterling silver molded into tiny, intricate snakes. Each snake had the tail of the previous snake in its mouth, forming an unbroken circle. When the bracelet moved, they appeared as if they were dancing. Each snake had a tiny, sparkling emerald eye.

Burke glanced over at me and noticed I was staring at it intently and put down a cursed musical box he had been examining.

"Where did yeh get that?" he asked, glancing questioningly between me and the bracelet. Unable to look away from the fragile thing in my fingers, I pointed to the simple jewelry box, not saying a word.

Burke looked to where I was pointing and looked back at me, startled. "No one was able to open this box, save fer you, lass. I think its meant fer yeh…" After getting no response, he snapped his fingers in front of my face, bringing me out of whatever trance I had been in.

"Wha…?" I looked around, blinking in confusion.

Burke chuckled darkly, and patted me on the head. "Keep it. Will look beautiful on yeh." He then picked it from my hand and slipped it over my left wrist. It immediately tightened to fit me snugly, and it wouldn't budge when I tried to take it off. The snakes danced happily, and I could almost hear them whispering to me.

I went to bed that night and dreamt of silver snakes with green eyes that whispered in my ear and slithered all over and around my body. Somehow, it was the most comforting dream I had ever had.

**A/N:**

**Thanks****to****my****two****reviewers!****Ryan,****thank****you****for****being****a****good****friend****and****giving****me****critisism****=)****It****helps.****And****to****Avengedchocolateangel:****Thanks****for****reviewing!****And****I'm****very****glad****you****like****this****story**

**This****chapter****was****very****short,****but****the****next****one****will****be****longer,****and****will****have****our****favourite****blonde-haired****wizard****in****it.****=3**


	4. I Cant Mend

CHAPTER 4

_And __I __ain't __bowing __to __no __mother-fucking __bully_

_I __wont __allow __it, __ain't __gonna __cower __to __no __bully_

_I'll __be __damned __if __I __don't __stand __up __to __a __bully_

_-Bully __by __Eminem_

A month and a half later, the bracelet was still on my mind and on my wrist. I had been obsessing over it and constantly thinking about it, and that scared me a little. Never before had something made me this obsessed. I think the bracelet was what has pulled me toward Borgin & Burke's in the first place, since the feeling was gone, replaced by the delicate looking bracelet that was wrapped snugly around my wrist. Another mystery was why it wouldn't come off, not even for me to bathe. It would hiss in displeasure when I tried. On the plus side, the strange whispering was gone, and the only other time it would make noise was if someone happened to touch me or it.

I was thinking a little too intently and not watching where I was walking when I rounded a corner and ran right into someone. I yelped and fell, my stuff spilling all over and my head hitting the floor painfully. I whimpered and grabbed my head, biting my lip from the pain.

"Owww…" I moaned. A shadow fell over me and I looked up to see Draco Malfoy standing above me. I had walked right into _Draco__Malfoy_? Of all the people…

He didn't seem at all hurt, and I hadn't even knocked him over.

"I am _so_ sorry!" I quickly apologized, my hand still holding my head. I could feel a new bump forming. "I'm so clumsy! Sorry!" I cursed myself inwardly, my cheeks growing red from embarrassment.

Instead of sneering, Draco wordlessly offered me his hand, his face turned away and his expression unreadable. I warily stared at his outstretched hand for a moment before taking it, and he hoisted me up onto my feet. Strangely, his touched offered no angry hissing from my bracelet.

"Th-thank you…" I mumbled, my eyes avoiding his freezing gaze.

He grabbed my chin and drew my face to his, examining me with his piercing blue eyes. "You don't have a concussion, do you?" he asked, gently touching my head, his hand moving over the bump and making me hiss softly. That stung.

"I-I donno…" I admitted. "My things…"

"Don't worry about it, the house elves will take care of it." He waved his wand and my things piled up nicely and out of the way. "Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't need to go to the Hospital Wing," I said, shaking my head, "it's just a bump."

"A very nasty bump," Draco argued, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. "Don't argue, Willow, you're going." His tone said there would be no discussion.

My eyes widened in shock. He remembered my name… no one ever remembers my name. Just last week a professor called me "Wendy."

I allowed Draco to pull me to the Hospital Wing, staring at his back curiously the whole way. He was like a puzzle I couldn't figure out, as much of a mystery as the silver encircled tightly around my wrist. The snakes were not displeased that he was touching me, either. Why? My mind ran with questions.

Madam Pomfrey said that Draco was being silly, that the bump wasn't that bad (like I had said) and she was able to get rid of it in seconds. She also commented on how nice it was to see "young Mr. Malfoy fretting over someone other than himself." Draco merely scoffed and rolled his eyes, his expression fixing into his infamous sneer.

The thought was odd to me… Draco Malfoy fretting over _me_? I was so confused, and thinking about it made my head hurt. I just wanted to go lie down and sleep. When I voiced this out loud, Draco offered to walk me.

If he hadn't been so nice to me already, I would have been suspicious. It _was_ Valentine's Day and kids can play the cruelest jokes. But I shrugged off my doubts and decided to trust him. Who was I to pass up an opportunity to make a friend? If it were anyone else, I would have jumped at the idea, so why not be friends with Draco Malfoy if he was obviously making an effort?

So we started walking to the Hufflepuff common rooms in awkward silence. It wasn't long before we came upon a loud crowd blocking our way. Draco grabbed my wrist and drug me through the crowd behind him. Everyone got out of his way. Only Draco Malfoy could part a crowd like that with a simple look.

In the center of the hall, Harry Potter was picking up things he spilled on the floor as fast as he could. I could see that his bag had ripped at the bottom, probably caused by the disgruntled looking dwarf dressed as cupid. He had a letter in his hand and was looking at Potter, determined.

"What's going on?" Draco sneered.

Then, the voice of a Prefect, one of the Weasley brothers, sounded above everyone else's. "What's all the commotion?" he demanded.

Potter tried to run, but the dwarf tackled him, sending him crashing back to the ground. Draco started laughing beside me, his hand still around my wrist, preventing my escape. I didn't want to see this. Suddenly, Crabbe and Goyle fell in line beside Draco. Did those goons always know where he was?

The dwarf then sat on Potter and sang an awful, very embarrassing Valentine's sonnet to him and the crowd. The poor boy looked like he wanted to disappear, and my heart went out to him in sympathy. When he was done, the dwarf got up and left. The prefect did his best to dissipate the remaining students, but some where laughing so hard they could barely breathe.

Draco picked up a little black book from the floor, dropping my wrist and allowing me to slip away into the crowd. Potter must have dropped it.

"Wonder what Potter's written in this?" he asked aloud, showing Crabbe and Goyle a diary. I was easily forgotten and I used the opportunity to leave as the Prefect ordered him to give it back, and Potter used a spell to forcefully retrieve it. I rounded the corner and peered around it, watching as Draco spotted Ginny Weasley and yelled spitefully, "I don't think Potter liked your valentine much!"

Disgusted, I turned around and stormed down the hall. He was such a bully! I fumed to myself as I walked. I couldn't believe him. Why would I want to be friends with him, again? I couldn't fathom a reason why at that moment.

I was almost to my destination when someone grabbed onto my arm, halting me. I knew who it was. I heard his voice before I turned around to look at him.

"Why did you storm off like that?" Draco demanded, seeming a bit angry.

"Because…" I kept my eyes downcast, knowing that if I looked him in the eyes they would sway me to forgive him, "because you're a bully and I don't like you."

I glanced up at his face, shocked when I saw that he looked hurt by my words. Did the snake actually have a heart to break, I wonder? Without another sound, I jerked my arm from his grasp and kept walking.

"Willow! Wait!" He grabbed onto me again and I pulled out my wand angrily and pointed it at him in a warning. He looked down with an amused smile. "Please, give me another chance. I thought we got along fine…"

"Tell me why I should," I demanded, crossing my arms stubbornly. Why was this boy so… irritating!

"Because you just should," he responded. I rolled my eyes. That's a very typical Malfoy response.

"I'll think about it."

I pulled myself from his grasp once again (I seemed to be doing that a lot today), and walked off. This time, he didn't follow me. When I found my bed, I collapsed onto it and curled up wearily to sleep, skipping dinner.

When I awoke I found that Draco was right, that the stuff I dropped earlier was next to my bed with a piece of parchment paper on top. Written on it with ebony ink and in an unfamiliar hand was the word "sorry."

**A/N:**

**Soooo!****Hope****you****liked****=3**

**And****thanks****to****my****reviewers****^_^****I****love****reviews**

**RyRy:****Thanks****so****much!****I'll****try****to****add****more****length****to****my****chapters****… ****Lets****see****how****you****like****this****one.****I****added****a****bunch****to****it****to****make****it****longer.**

**xXMizz****Alec****VolturiXx****:****Awww!****I'm****glad****you****like****it****^_^****And****I'm****also****glad****I****added****in****that****scene****since****you****liked****it****so****much.****It****wasn't****in****the****first****three****drafts.****Lol.**

**Anyway,****remember:****Reviews****make****the****world****go****'round!**


	5. Close My Eyes

CHAPTER 5

_Any time __you __need __someone_

_Somebody __strong __to __lean __on_

_Well __you __can __count __on __me_

_To __hold __you __till __the __healing __is __done_

_-Count __On __Me __by __Default_

I spent the next few weeks trying to avoid Draco Malfoy like the plague, which was harder than I would have thought. He seemed like he was trying to seek me out, y'know, when he wasn't fulfilling his duties as a bully. It was so awkward to be around him, I didn't know what to say or do, and I didn't understand him at all. Was I the only person that saw this other side of him? Surely there had to be _someone_. His mother, maybe... I was hoping that if I wasn't around him, he would forget about me.

Despite the difficulties, I was doing a fairly good job of avoiding my blue-eyed demon until the Hufflepuffs had double Potions with the Slytherins. I knew that he was Professor Snape's favourite student, but I hadn't realized he did favours for Draco if he asked, like pairing me as his partner upon request.

I know he did it, too, because I had originally been partners with Katie Bell, when Professor Snape made me switch for Draco, and Katie was stuck with Blaise Zabini.

Draco smirked arrogantly when I set my things down by him. I just huffed irritably.

"Here, why don't you cut these up," he offered, passing me the ingredients. I looked at the book and frowned.

"But we don't need this until the end..."

Draco was already starting, and without even looking at me, he replied, "Yes, but as soon as it turns the right colour, we have to be quick about throwing it in, everything at once. I want to be ready, so cut those up."

Just a tad bit impressed, I wordlessly set to the task he assigned. Who knew that Draco actually _earned_ his good grade in potions?

I snuck a glance at him as he was concentrating diligently on the potion. He was white handsome when he wasn't sneering, even for a twelve-year-old. His eyes had an intense look and a lock of hair fell in front of his forehead.

Then, his icy blue eyes flicked lazily over to mine, making me blush as I was caught staring.

"I didn't ask for you as a partner because of your pretty face," his smirk slowly transformed his lips and I dropped my eyes, even more embarrassed. He thought I had a pretty face? "I asked because Zabini cuts crooked." I was sure my face would burst into flames. Getting the hint, I got back to cutting. This time I concentrated on the task until I was finished, not once looking at my partner.

I didn't do much else. Draco did it all, and we were the first team done. "We're guaranteed to get the best grade on that," he smirked as he returned to our area. He just handed in _his_ hard work. I smiled weakly, a tad bit annoyed. He didn't let me do anything. I knew I wasn't the best at potions, but how was I supposed to get better if I never did any of the work?

We fell into silence while waiting for the class to end. Everyone else was still working diligently.

"Ugh... This is booooring," Draco complained, poking me in the side.

"What do you expect when you get done so early?" I shot back, smacking at his hand but missing. Draco chuckled. "And don't touch me... or laugh at me."

Now he was grinning wolfishly at me, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Draco... Why are you looking at me like that?" I edged away from him, a bit cautious.

Suddenly, his hands shot out and started poking me hard in the sides, causing me to squeal with laughter; I was extremely ticklish. I tried to get away from his laughter-inducing fingers, and my elbow hit Goyle's cauldron and it fell over and with a loud _clang_it hit the floor, his potion spilling all over. I stopped laughing and spun around, jumping at the sound, my back hitting Draco's chest. Other students, startled by the sound, started to wail in despair as they messed up their own potions. They were all staring at us now, glaring.

Professor Snape came from his office with a scowl on his face, his beady black eyes scanning the room from the source of the disturbance. My eyes grew wide as I looked around the room myself. What a mess. Katie and Zabini's potion had turned into a mixture between goo and jello, and it was seeping over the sides of their cauldron. Other students' potions were smoking, and one was even on fire. I knew I would be getting a detention for this.

"Mr. Malfoy," the Professor sneered, "it seems like you and your partner are finished. Perhaps you should leave to avoid the temptation of further disrupting my class." He smirked, a strangely knowing grin forming on his face. Honestly, it was a bit creepy.

I blinked, unsure of what just happened. So we _weren't_getting a detention? Draco gave a mocking bow to the stunned class before grabbing my hand and half pulling, half dragging me out into the hall. The class whispered in hushed tones behind us, their voices silenced when the door swung shut behind us.

Draco and I were quiet for a moment before he burst out into laughter. I frowned, not thinking the situation was nearly as funny as he did.

"Draco, it's not funny! I thought Snape was going to give us a detention!" I scowled, folding my arms over my chest and glaring at him.

"Detention wouldn't be so bad if I had it with you," he joked, a rare boyish grin gracing his lips, his smile reaching his eyes for once.

Our eyes locked for a long second. I noticed from the corner of my vision his hand moving toward me. His forefinger touched my cheek softly, barely skimming over my skin. Just then, an angry hiss sounded from my bracelet, which I had forgotten about. It had never made a sound when Draco touched me before, allowing me to forget it was there when he was around. Startled, I looked down at it, turning my face from him.

"What's this?" he asked curiously, grabbing my forearm and bringing my wrist to his eye level, studying the little snakes that were writhing around. One of them even reared up and snapped at his face, the light glinting off its tiny silver fangs.

"Whoa!" Draco gasped in surprise, pulling his head back so his nose wouldn't be bitten off. Horrified, I pulled my arm from his grasp and clutched my hand to my chest, peering down at the bracelet. The offending snake had rejoined the circle, the tail of the one before it firmly in its mouth. They danced in a continuous, slithering circle around my wrist.

"It's never done that before," I said nervously, but quickly clamped my hands over my mouth. Draco was looking at me with an odd expression on his face, his mouth open in shock.

"Are you a.. a.." he stammered.

I shook my head, my eyes wide and face pale. Why am I so _stupid?_

"Willow, talk to me," He demanded, pulling my hands down from my mouth.

"It's not what it sounds like!" I exclaimed quickly, but his eyes only grew bigger when the words I uttered were in the language of snakes.

"You are! You're a Parseltongue!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. English! I told myself. Speak _English!_

I opened them to see Draco's icy eyes piercing right through me, demanding the truth.

"You can't tell _anyone_," I nearly whispered. I watched his eyes narrow suspiciously and dread settled in my stomach.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I don't want anyone to find out," my voice trembled as I looked at the floor, unable to meet his gaze. "People would whisper behind my back... Even teachers would treat me differently. Only the darkest of wizards speak Parseltongue," I explained rather nervously. Then, as an afterthought, I added, "With the exception of Harry Potter, of course."

Draco grabbed me roughly by the chin, catching me off guard, and suddenly his sneering face was too close for comfort.

"I don't want to hear Potter's name come from your mouth. Ever. Understand?" His eyes narrowed in distaste. I nodded hastily and he let me go, this time wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into an awkward hug. "I'll keep your secret," he whispered into my hair. Relief flooded through me. "But there's a condition."

"And what's that?" I asked cautiously. I attempted to pull away, but he tightened his grip, preventing me from moving.

"Be my friend."

Those three words held more emotion than I could have thought was possible for Draco Malfoy. He sounded... sad. I should have realized earlier that he may have been lonely.

Suddenly, the doors of the classroom opened and Draco sprang apart from me, and the students streamed between us, pushing me toward the wall. A few Hufflepuff girls threw me a curious glance, but quickly looked away. I frowned, not realizing until just then that I didn't like to be dismissed and forgotten so easily. They didn't even care enough to gossip about me.

After everyone stampeded by, I saw Draco standing against the far wall. His eyes were shrouded and his normally slicked-back hair fell forward, concealing his expression. He just looked so... sad and lonely. I pushed off the wall and walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso and burying my face in his chest.

"Alright," I said, my voice muffled. "I'll be your friend."

Draco's hand came up and brushed through my hair and he looked down at me.

Attempting to lighten the mood, I snorted, "At least you didn't say I would have to be your indentured slave or something. I dont think I could pull off the Princess Leia look." I giggled at my own words, trying to imagine it.

Draco just looked confused. "Princess Leia?"

"Oh come on! Star Wars!" Still, his face showed no recognition. I shook my head and twisted away from him "Well, we'll have to watch Star Wars sometime."

"Whatever, Willow," Draco teased, his smirk falling back into place. "Lets go to dinner, shall we?"

Just then, my stomach growled and I nodded, earning a chuckle from him.

And thus officially began my friendship with Draco Malfoy. I don't think I would have wanted it any other way, I thought as I smiled up at him.

**A/N: ****Okay... ****I**** don't ****really ****like ****the ****very ****ending, ****but ****I**** couldn't ****think ****of ****any ****other ****way ****to ****wrap ****up ****the ****chapter ****xP**

**And ****sorry ****for ****the ****loooong ****silence. ****I ****started ****a ****new ****job, ****so ****I've ****been ****a ****bit ****busy ****with ****that, ****and ****I ****had ****horrible ****writer's ****block ****until ****yesterday. ****Lol.**

**Thank ****you ****reviewers! ****I ****had ****two ****more ****recent ****reviews ****and ****I ****saw ****them ****in ****my ****inbox ****and ****I ****felt ****bad ****xD ****so ****I ****made ****myself ****write ****because ****I ****loves ****you! ****=3**

**Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****this.**


	6. And Make A Wish

CHAPTER 6

_Remember when we'd_

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light_

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

_-Those Nights by Skillet_

The rest of our second year was... interesting, to say the least. And that's just counting the blossoming of my friendship with Draco. If you count all the craziness with Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, it was plain bizarre.

Strangely, the Chamber of Secrets and the monster (that we found out later was a Basilisk) that petrified people didn't really scare me. I felt somehow... detached from the events, as if I could never be affected by it. I wouldn't know why until several years later.

On the plus side, exams were canceled and Professor Lockhart had lost his memory. I know that isn't something I should have celebrated, but he was such an incompetent, _annoying_, teacher.

My developing relationship with Draco was interesting because he was trying his best to get me to trust him. He made a point to speak nicer around me, and his condescending slurs were directed toward others and never at me.

Most of the time we would sit outside under a tree and watch the clouds. Draco would talk most of the time and I would simply listen. At first, he was hesitant to say anything too personal, but once he realized I wouldn't go gossiping his secrets all over the school, it took all my effort to get him to shut up so I could go to class or dinner or bed.

On the Hogwarts Express home, I sat by myself. I didn't feel the need to be with him while his posse was there. I hated them. He wasn't _my_ Draco when they were around; he was Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, powerful Ministry wizard. Besides his attitude change, the other Slytherins didn't like me and couldn't understand why he had me around. Especially the girls. They glared at me and whispered behind my back.

Well, you're finally important enough to gossip about, I thought to myself dourly. But, Draco promised he would visit me at the shop this summer, and I wont be spending one second in that orphanage. I cheered up just thinking about it. I was especially excited about Draco's company.

And he did visit. At first, it was only once or twice a week, but it quickly increased to almost every day. Sometimes he would stay for dinner and we would joke about how my next cooking experiment would probably kill him. It was only a joke. Draco would actually get upset if I gave a sample to someone other than him.

Actually, my cooking was probably the only reason he came over, now that I think of it.

He was quite different when he was away from school and his group. When he was with me, no one was judging him or expecting anything from him. Of course, it wasn't a complete 180. Draco was still arrogant and condescending, not to mention spoiled, but he also smiled and laughed more. He was just more pleasant overall.

Draco also, to my surprise, would help me with work. We would sit in a room and organize things and talk. I welcomed the help without protest, thankful for the company.

About a week before we were to start our third year, Draco and I were sorting through a bunch of things Burke bought and deciding if they were worth selling or not.

"Wow, look at this," I murmured, pulling a large, egg shaped jewel out of a box. It was a deep blue and reflected the light beautifully. It weighed heavy in my hands and felt cool to the touch.

Draco whistled softly and grabbed the box I pulled it from, looking inside for some kind of idea to what it did. Finally, he pulled out a slip of paper in triumph and read it.

"Blue gem that looks eerily similar to a type of dragon's egg. Used to-" Draco frowned, "-Blast, Burke's handwriting is awful. Often used to place in the stead of a stolen dragon egg."

"Well, we can definitely sell that," I replied, taking it back from him and placing it back into the box. The next one was unmarked, and looking inside I saw a rather ordinary looking Quaffle, for Quidditch.

"Why is this here?" I asked Draco, grabbing it and holding it up for him to see.

"Huh..." He grabbed it from my hands along with the box, pulling out a paper. He tossed the ball from side to side, his hands familiar with the object. Then, suddenly, his mouth drops open, and he tosses it away from him.

Confused, I picked it up and placed it back in the box. "Draco, what's wrong?"

He cleared his throat and started to read, holding the paper up to his face. "Place this 'Collector's Quaffle' in your son or daughter's room, and over time the aura it gives off places a mild obsession spell on the inhabitant over their..." He looks up at me, completely horrified.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked curiously.

"It... it makes someone obsessed with their... their mother..." He looked at me with wide eyes and I nearly burst out laughing. "Do no... I repeat, do _not_ say a word about this to my mother..."

This time I _did_ start laughing and Draco rolled his eyes at me. Giggling, I placed it back in the box and labeled it for resale. _Some_ overbearing mother would buy it.

When we were finished, we opted to watch the Revenge of the Sith. I had found an old TV cassette player one day while shopping in London. Since wizards didn't use electricity, Burke helped me find a magical substitute to make it run. The end result was a TV with almost all the components ripped out and replaced by a strange, glowing green ball. I really had no idea what it did or what it was, but it powered the TV, so I didn't care.

Draco actually enjoyed the muggle movies, although he would never admit it. He scoffed at the technology and events, but I could see him getting into it.

The movie rolled around to the scene with Princess Leia in her slave outfit and his eyes grew wide.

"_That's_ what you were talking about that one day?" he exclaimed.

We were lounging on my bed, me laying on my stomach, stretched out with my feet at the headboard and Draco next to me, his leg thrown over mine. I turned my head to look at him and grinned.

"Yeah... I could never pull it off..." I winced, wishing I had never brought it up now.

Draco got an evil smirk on his face. "You should try next Halloween," he said.

"No."

"Oh, come on! You'd look great, and all your mudblood friends would like- oof!" I elbowed him in the side angrily. He scowled at me and grabbed my arm and yanked it away from his body.

"Do _not_ use that word!"

He rubbed his side and opened his mouth to reply when a loud _crash_caught us by surprise, causing us to jump and look toward my door. Then, loud voices were heard outside my room. I recognized one as Burke, but the other angry, harsh voice was one I didn't know.

"Um... I'll go see what's going on..." I muttered to Draco and rolled off my bed. My bare feet made little sound on the wood floor as I half jogged quickly to the door. Right before I opened it, the door swung inward, barely missing my face, and slammed against the wall.

Someone's hand shot out, grabbed my wrist in a tight grip, and twisted it painfully, pulling me out into the dimly lit hallway. As soon as contact was made with my skin, my bracelet started hissing angrily, filling my ears with furious screeches.

"Ow! Hey! Let me go!"

"Stupid girl!" the mean, angry voice yelled at me. His words rolled off his tongue like oil.

My abuser was a middle aged man with shaggy, greasy black hair that was receding, making his forehead seem enormous. His eyes darted about, reminding me of a twitchy, nervous rat. He was tall and nearly bone think with the exception of his prominent gut, and his shoulders hunched forward with a slight stoop. He took a step toward me and I noticed he limped on his right side.

"Who are you!" I demanded, alarmed and unable to pull my wrist from his grip. I had never seen this man before, and he was scaring me.

Then, my bracelet did something strange. It started to heat up, almost hot enough to burn my skin, but just shy. Then I started to shake and bubble, the silver thickening and molding together into one large snake. Its tail looped around my wrist and its head reared up to stare the man in the eyes.

His greedy black eyes widened with shock, but he didn't have time to pull away before the silver snake lunged at him. He let go of my wrist and pulled his arm up surprisingly fast to shield his face and long, sharp silver fangs sank into his arm, causing him to shriek in pain and horror. Blood sprung up from the wound and coated his arm and dripped to the floor, some rolling down the snake's body and to my wrist. I pulled my arm back in revulsion, his sticky warm blood appearing like a red stain on my skin.

I stood there in shock, the metallic scent of blood piercing the air. Draco's breath touched the back of my neck before his firm hand gripped my shoulder and pulled me to his chest. I tilted my head up to look at him and nearly gasped at his expression. His face was twisted into rage and his eyes had a murderous glint to them. I was thankful that look wasn't directed at me.

"Touch her again," he stated coldly, his words almost dripping ice, "and you will live to regret it." Draco's voice was low and deadly, his fury barely checked. The way he spoke and stood reminded me of a fairy tale prince. I then understood why Slytherins called him the Prince of Slytherin.

The man shriveled under Draco's glare, clutching his bloody arm to his chest and panting loudly. My snake bracelet slithered up my arm and tightened around my skin, hissing hatefully at the man.

Draco stepped around me, shielding me with his body. He had grown quite a bit over the summer and nearly exceeded the older man's height.

"Now," He growled, his hands clenched into fists at his side, "Who are you and what do you want?" His voice was chillingly calm.

"Mr. Borgin. I own half this business and you, boy, will _not_ order and threaten me in my own place!" The man said, shouting boldly toward the end of his outburst.

"And _I_ am the son of Lucius Malfoy and you dared to touch my best friend! I say it again..." He stepped real close to Borgin, their noses nearly touching. The anger in Borgin's face disappeared and was replaced by fear. "Touch her again, and you wont be the owner of anything. My father could ruin you so quickly your head would spin." I had to strain my ears to hear Draco's words, he was speaking so low and soft. "Now leave," he ordered, finality in his tone.

And he nearly tripped over his own feet to flee, getting as far away from Draco as quickly as he possibly could.

Still glowering, Draco turned to me and grabbed my hand, examining my bracelet, which had turned back into its original shape and lay still on my wrist. I never noticed its transformation back. Satisfied, Draco wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me to him.

"Lets go out for dinner tonight, my treat. I know this place in London that puts on a show as they cook and lets the audience watch. I know how much you like that cooking stuff."

I managed a smile despite how shook up I was.

"But, Draco, I thought we weren't allowed to go anywhere without a certified witch or wizard because of that man..." A notorious killer had escaped from Azkaban and so Burke and Draco's parents decided we were not to go out without someone who could legally practice magic.

"Then we'll take Burke with us and he can explain why that creep was here and why he tried to harass you."

So we went to dinner. It was quite amazing, actually. The cooks made the food right in front of you, using their wands and making the ingredients soar through the air. We were sitting in a booth comfortably, me in the corner with Draco's arm around my shoulder, Burke sitting across from us. The restaurant was loud, but not so much that we couldn't hear each other.

Borgin, Burke explained to us, had come back early from Scandinavia. He had been trying to find something valuable that would have made the shop a fortune, but gave up and came wallowing back early That's what they had been arguing about.

"Then what did he want with _me_?" I asked Burke.

"I don' know," he scowled. "T'was throwin' a fit that I hired yeh in the firs' place. Said he wanted yer pay to come ou' a my half n' none out a his."

Draco scoffed but didn't say anything.

"He won' touch yeh again," Burke continued, glacing at Draco, "Especially after wha Mister Malfoy here said. But yer getin' to be really pretty, lass, so watch yerself around him."

I blushed, my cheeks getting hot. I was becoming pretty? I knew that I was growing into a more womanly figure, but I didn't think I could be tempting in any way.

"He was right shock'd to see yeh, Malfoy. Didn' tell him you was there," Burke grinned with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco frowned. "Good thing I was," he said, "otherwise I donno what Willow would have done."

"I can take care of myself!" I said, slightly miffed.

"Right."

I huffed and gave up.

After that event, Draco was over every single day, all day. I hadn't seen Borgin much after that, either, which I wasn't going to complain about. When I did see him, he would glare at me with this strange look somewhere between contempt and malice. He creeped me out.

We still weren't allowed to go anywhere without a qualified witch or wizard, so Draco had a bodyguard with us whenever we visited London or Diagon Alley. It had something to do with an escaped wizard, but I had never heard of him before.

Finally, the summer came to an end and we prepared for another year at Hogwarts,. I didn't think it would be all that eventful compared to the last two years, but then again, I hadn't been around the wizarding world long enough to realize no year is ever uneventful.

**Thank you one person who reviewed! And to my besty Argy because without her, this probably wouldnt have been uploaded for about another two weeks. xD**

**I've been working on this story a lot, but whenever I was on the computer, I didnt want to type it all up. xP But Argy really wanted me to update, and I have barely any internet at the deadzone called my grandma's house, so I finished typing this chapter xD Chapter 7 should be up soon, since I have all that written out, too.**

**Happy thanksgiving everyone!**


End file.
